


רבקלה און גיטעלע

by Griboslav_Muhomorovich



Category: Yidishe Kinder
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Jewish Character, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), POV Jewish Character, Yiddish, and they were bandmates!, begging you to correct my yiddish, beginner language, feel free to write full comments just correcting my grammar, gitele - Freeform, no beys we die like men, please, rivkele
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griboslav_Muhomorovich/pseuds/Griboslav_Muhomorovich
Summary: Gitele has been singing songs in class for years. Today, somebody takes notice.
Relationships: Gitele/OC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	רבקלה און גיטעלע

גיטעלע גייט אין שול. רבקלה גייט אין שול. גיטעלע און רבקלה גייען אין שול. אין שול, גיטעלע זאָדט "איך קען א יידיש ליד!" און זינגט א ליד. רבקהלע הערט דאס ליד און טראכט: "גיטעלע זינגט אזוי שיין!" גאנצן טאָג, רבקלה טראכטן נאָר וועגן גיטעלע. ווען עס איז זייַט צו גיין אהיים  
, רבקלה זעט גיטעלע און זאגט "שלום אלייכעם! דו זינגסט זייר שיין!" (זי זאָגט נישט דו ביסט זייר שיין)  
"א שיינעם דאנק!" גיטעלע זאָגט. "דו ביסט רבקהלע, יאָ? דו ליינסט זייער גוט!"  
רבקהלע איז רויט. "א! א דאנק! יאָ, איך בין רבקלה."  
"ווו וווינסטו, רבקלה?"  
"אף ערשטע גאס, בייַ דעם הויז פון פרייַנד גאָלדשטיין."  
"א קליינע וועלט! איך אויך וווין אויף ערשטע גאס. לאָמיר צוזאמען גייען אהיים?"  
"לאָמיר!"  
זיי געיין צוזאמען. זיי רעדן א סאך: וועגן וועלכערע ביכער ליינען זיי, וועלכערע  
פאר לערערס זיי האבן ליב.  
"וואס ווילסטו זיין?" פרעגט רבקלה.  
גיטעלע איז שטיל פאר א ביסל. "איך וויל זיין א זינגער" זי זאָגט, "אָבער איך טראכט נישט, אז איך קען."  
"וואס?! דו קענסט! דו זינגסט אזוי שיין!"  
גיטעלע שמייכלט. "דו טראכטסט?"  
"יאָ!"  
"א דאנק, רבקלה. איך וויל אויך שרייַבן לידן. איך קען שרייַבן ניגעלעס, אָבער איך קען נישט שרייַבן ווערטער."  
"איך קען שרייַבן א ביסל! איך קען אויך שפיל א ביסל אויף דער גיטארע."  
"ניין! עמעס?"  
"עמעס!"  
"עס איז פערפעקט! מיר קענען שרייבן און שפילן לידן צוזאמען! צי דו ווילסט?"  
"יאָ!"  
"הורא! פארטנערס?"  
"יאָ. פארטנערס."

**Author's Note:**

> "Griboslav! Dayn yidish is nisht azoy gut!" a? du trachst? du trachst du ken shrayb bessere? jo, chaver. du kennst. go and do it.


End file.
